


Knights Templar: The Vanished King

by SonnySchenk20



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Chilvary, Conspiracy, Daniil's armour is too big, Knights - Freeform, Multi, Murder Mystery, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnySchenk20/pseuds/SonnySchenk20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of England is dead, the King of Sicily is gone and the Duke of Edinburgh is acting strange, can Sir Mark Alan Webber with his chivalry find out what is going on, put the pieces together and give the passed King and entire England a peace of mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights Templar: The Vanished King

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look who rose from the grave! Yep I got another story here! Kinda lost it with the others, files keep being corrupted and I keep loosing everything, plus I got a crappy workshift, keep coming home tired and late. And then there you have it, here is a little chapter 1, enjoy!

It was summer morning of 1214 in the countryside of London, England where a knight's castle walls stood tall and mighty as if an attack could be imminent. The owner of this castle, Sir Jenson Button, strong and successful with his fellow knights, sat by his desk in the Solar reading a letter that was brought to him by the King of England's messenger. Sir Button rubbed his forehead in frustration and in sadness as he finished the letter not knowing what to say or do. He rolled and bound the letter up, went to his Wardrobe and got himself dressed in his riding gear and called up his servant. As the servant arrived Jenson demanded, “Ready my horse, as I require to leave at once to call up a meeting with my fellow knights.” and then handed a heavy bag of his armoury to the servant.

“Yes sire.” He bowed and was about to leave as he heard Sir Button say something, “I am sorry sire, I did not catch that.”

Jenson breathed in and said with a sad voice, “Our King, Bernie Ecclestone I... has passed.”

Sir Jenson saw the servants eyes grow big then sad, “I will go ready your horse.”

“Thank you.” The servant bowed yet again and then quickly left. Jenson's heart sank a little, he now has to be the bearer of bad news to Sir Mark Alan Webber, the leader of their Templar. 

Jenson was ready and was about to go down to the main hall as his bride-to-be Jessica stopped him. “Where are you headed so quickly?” She asked.

“My dear, it is urgent I am afraid. I will be back soon though.”

“That is what you always say, but I feel I cannot hold you any longer. If you would tell me what makes you rush?” Jenson told of the King's demise and his plans to call all 23 knights together. Jessica hugged him and told him, “Be careful. I worry every time you go out there. Be back whole.”

“I will love. You take care of yourself, we will wed as planned.” Then Sir Button saw a tearful smile on her face and wiped the drops away as he kissed her gently. 

He continued down the motte to his horse in the bailey where the previous servant stood holding the reins, directing the horse. “Here is your horse sire.”

“Thank you.” Jenson thanked the servant as he was mounting the horse and the gates were opened. 

“Come home in one piece.” The servant yelled after Sir Button galloping away and then got a response with a wave.

 

\---

 

It took Jenson two hours to reach Sir Mark Webber's castle heading north-west to a little village called Aston Clinton, where Mark not only resided but was an overlord to this village as well. Jenson neared the gates, then yelled on the top of his lungs, “I, Sir Jenson Button, would like entrance and speak to Sir Mark Webber of an urgent matter!” It took a minute until the gate opened, but with Jenson's surprise he saw Mark waiting on him already, _maybe that is why it took so long_ , Jenson thought. He rode up to the other knight and greeted him, “Sorry for the unannounced visit, I have news for you.”

Mark laughed, “It is quite all right with me, come down your horse and we will discuss your news inside.”

Jenson nodded and dismounted his horse, a servant came and led the horse to a stall. The two knights entered Mark's home and went up to the Solar room. They sat down at a desk where a lady servant brought the two knights ale. “So,” Mark started off, “What is the news that you are bringing me?”

“I brought the letter with me.” Jenson reached into his little bag where he placed the letter and handed it over to the other. Sir Webber read it through and was shocked at the message. It reads:

_Sir Jenson Button and Sir Mark Alan Webber,_

_ There are sad news to report, our King of England, Bernie Ecclestone I, is dead. He has been found laying in his bed looking sound asleep and undisturbed, but yet he could not be woken up. Our Queen, who has been sharing the bed with him, was the first one to find him cold. She called upon the guards to find out what is wrong with him as her attempts to wake him did not work. As we all are aware the King was in splendid health, and what caused his death looks as it has been done not naturally. We suspect foul play, and we already have our suspect, the King of Sicily, Luca di Montezemolo I, who came on business here and now is nowhere to be found. We, the King's Court, want you Sir Button to head off to Sir Webber immediately and call together your Templar. Look for the King is Sicily and get closure for the death of our King. _

 

_ Jean Todt, Head of King's Court _

 

“Impossible!” Mark finally uttered, “The King of Sicily would have never killed anyone!”

“Same thing I am thinking! There is absolutely no gain for him if he did kill Bernie. Now is how are we going to find Luca anyway? It is nearly impossible now!

“Nothing to worry, I am very certain that he is hiding somewhere where we will find him easily. We have to summon the rest to us by sun-up in order to explain the situation and get moving fast.”

Jenson then wondered, “But how will you accomplish summoning everyone by tomorrow? No horse is that fast to deliver messages to the last knight by the evening.”

Mark raised an eyebrow with a grin, “Perhaps not, but you have not been here for a good while. Let me show you what I accustomed myself to, horse messages have gotten too slow for me.” Jenson's curiosity grew significantly. Both stood up to go through Mark's little library, up a winding staircase and threw a trapdoor to what Sir Button thought at first was a chicken stall but at a second glance it was a messenger pigeon house. Almost about 30 white pigeons flew around his head, chirping at another, and one pigeon just flew through a little window with a little note attached to its leg.

“Well look at that, that pigeon got something.” Jenson pointed out and Mark spotted it.

“There you go, I sent a message to Sir Fernando Alonso an hour ago. I bet it is his reply.” Sir Webber smiled and then went up to the bird and untied the little message. He opened it, read it and smiled to himself.

Then it hit Sir Button, “How do these birds know to which recipient they have to fly to?”

“You see the little metal bands on their legs? They got a person's name on it, if I write a letter to, for example, to Sir Adrian Sutil, I would use,” Mark took a bird off a beam and showed the band, it had Sutil written on it, “this one. The tricky thing is though training these beauties. It takes a long time for them to learn their route. If you would like I can train a bird for you so communication will be easy. And of course after we have done our duty.”

“I would like that. Now how do we get to send everyone a message?”

“We have to write on papers this size,” Mark showed Jenson the paper he received from Fernando, “and then we bind them to their legs, I will show you how once we get to it.”

Sir Button nodded and both then left the pigeon house. In the library, they went on writing messages to every single knight in their faction. Once all 21 messages were written, they went back up to the pigeon house, and tied messages to the correct bird. “Now we have to wait a few spells for replies.” Mark said.

“I am liking this method already very much.” Jenson was now very convinced that a message route with a pigeon to and from Sir Webber will serve him well.

 

\---

 

After a little chat and some ale, Sir Button and Sir Webber went back into the pigeon house to check on the messages, all 21 recipients replied, and all with a “ _On my way”._ “Very good!” Mark nodded, “we shall now expect the Knights Templar to be united once more.”

“Great news! Now we have to wait yet again.” Jenson chuckled.

“Yes, there is nothing faster than a horse on land, nothing ever will go faster in that category.”

“Very true, absolutely nothing.” and both men chuckled.


End file.
